gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)
Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) wird in der letzten Episode der ersten Staffel, Triumph oder Trauer?, von den New Directions bei den Regionals gesungen. Der Song wurde bereits in der ersten Episode von Glee gesungen. in dieser Version hatten allerdings nur Finn und Rachel die Solos. Bei den Regionals bekommen Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes und Artie ein Solo. Bei der X-Faktor Version haben Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Brittany und Mike ein Solo, wobei Sam der Ersatz für Kurt ist, da dieser an dem Tag nicht mit den anderen Glee Mitgliedern bei X-Faktor sein konnte, weil er Szenen mit den Warblers zu drehen hatte. Er ist der dritte Song der New Directions bei den Regionals. Die anderen sind das Mash-Up Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Faithfully. Der Song ist im Original von Journey aus ihrem Album "Escape." Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smokey room Santana: The smell of wine and cheep perfume Puck und Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel und Artie: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Kurt: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Kurt und Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana und Puck: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Mercedes und Artie: And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows somewhere in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop beleivin' Rachel und Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop beleivin' Rachel und Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people Don't stop! Lyrics (X-Faktor Version) Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smokey room Santana: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck und Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel und Artie: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Rachel, Artie und Finn: Somewhere in the night Tina: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Finn und Quinn: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana und Sam: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Mercedes und Artie: And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Brittany und Mike: Strangers Waiting Mercedes und Artie: Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop believin' Rachel und Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop believin' Rachel und Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people Don't stop! Trivia * Dieser Song wurde über eine Million mal downgeloadet. * Er ist der erfolgreichste Song der Serie. * Der Song war in der Kategorie Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals (Beste Pop Performance von einem Duo oder einer Gruppe mit Gesang) für einen Grammy Award im Jahr 2011 nominiert. Video thumb|300px|left|Glee - Regionals Versionthumb|310px|right|X-Faktor: Don't Stop Believing Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Tina Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Kategorie:Solos von Mike Kategorie:Solos von Sam Kategorie:Regionals